


A Heart That's Been Loved

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parent Ben Solo, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When dies in a sudden car accident, Ben teaches their son an important lesson about love and life.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Heart That's Been Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Ben took a long painful breath, pouring the old coffee down the sink and cleaning the pot with an empty look on his face.

The white roses were just left down on the table, her favourite flowers. He couldn’t bring himself to throwing away the last thing he’d seen her holding before leaving to work.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Just the previous morning he’d woken up by Rey’s side and made love to her, and she was fine. He tried to convince her to take the day off stay home so they could all just spend some time together. The car accident wasn’t expected – a car accident would never be expected – and when he got the call from the hospital about her state… He was shocked. Heartbroken.

He’d called Leia and Han to stay with Ren and drove just to find out they had tried everything before giving up because there was nothing they could have done for her.

Their friends had arrived at their house not more than half an hour later, and he had had to fight hard not to breakdown in front of them, and even that didn’t work. He’d had to explain to his son that his mother was gone and never coming back, that she was dead. How could he explain to a seven-year-old what death was when he himself was still trying to understand what it  _ meant? _

The favourite picture he had of them together was in his wallet. It was silly, nothing posed. Rey was pregnant and they were both painting Ren’s nursery with help from their friends, and Finn had found their old polaroid. She had just painted half of Ben’s face with a brush and they seemed so happy it hurt to look at it. Every time he blinked, a tear fell on his cheek, and the boy by his side was sobbing hard and painfully.

“ Hey,” he kneeled, holding his son’s hand. “Look at me.”

Ren’s body was shaking, his face puffy and his eyes red. Her eyes. He had Rey’s eyes.

“ It’s okay,” he assured him. “We’re gonna be okay.”

The kid shook his head. The day he was born was the happiest day of Ben’s life. When Rey arrived in his life, she was the best thing that had happened to him: She helped him contact his family and make peace with his parents and uncle, leave the First Order and find a job he loved and wasn’t just a corrupted money-making machine, and helped him make  _ friends _ that weren’t exclusively her people hanging around with him or people who wanted something from him, but  **real** friends _. _ When she gave birth to Ren, he realised he had found love as a husband now he was a father, and he could be the father he wanted to have while growing up, present and loving.

“ I want mum,” Ren sobbed. “Dad, I want my mum.”

He took a breath, trying to keep himself calm and steady, taking the kid in his arms and standing up. Rey would know what to do now.

“ I know,” he caressed his back. “I know, I want her too. But we talked about this. She’s resting in a different place now.”

The boy only wrapped his arms around his neck. The walk to Han’s car -he’d offer to drive them to the funeral so Ben wouldn’t worry about having to do so - was filled with Ren’s sobs and he almost couldn’t bring himself to buckle his kid in the backseat. A young boy shouldn’t have to attend his mother’s funeral, but the therapist had said Ren should be able to say his goodbye like any other adult.

Leia looked over him through the mirror but didn’t say anything as both of the younger Solos sat in silence at the backseat of the Falcon.

“ You know, there is a song your mum loved,” he said, his own eyes filled with unwelcomed tears. “And it said… A heart that’s broken is a heart that’s been loved.”

For a moment, Ren just looked at his father. He couldn’t understand.

“ When you’re sad, don’t try not to be sad,” he explained, keeping his words steady. “But remember that there’s a reason why you’re sad, which is because you were happy before. You only feel sad about losing someone you loved because they made your life happier. You gotta remember that this person made you happy.”

The funeral was too long and Ren had fallen asleep in Ben’s arms, still crying and he just wondered what he would do now. Everyone was there, showing their support and while it made him feel better, it didn’t really change his pain. Rey was gone.

Raising a kid alone was never in his plans but losing Rey would never be included in any of his thoughts.

He rose his eyes when his friends approached him and only acknowledged them with a nod, unable to smile.

“ Hey,” Poe muttered. “He’s out?”

“ Yeah. At least he didn’t need to go through the whole thing.”

His friend nodded.

“ If you need anything, we’re right here.”

On his other side, Phasma touched his shoulder.

“ I’m gonna miss her,” Ben muttered a confession. “I  _ already  _ miss her.”

“ If you need any help with anything,” she said by his side. “Let us know, okay? Cleaning up, cooking, Ren, or if you just need to talk… Just call up.”

“ You can count on all of us,” Rose added, looking over to the rest of their group. “Right, guys?”

Finn, Poe and Mitaka nodded.

“ Anytime,” Kaydel added.

“ I know,” he muttered, feeling moved by their quick support. “Thanks.”

He looked at the boy in his arm. Rey was gone and he needed to move on. ‘ _ A heart that’s broke is a heart that’s been loved _ ’, he reminded himself, and there was no doubt of how she had loved them and how they loved her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
